Suicide's Intent
by CherubKatan
Summary: Epilogue now is up. Now if I give a summary on this it'll ruin the entire plot line ^_^ anyway r&r and enjoy. (Completed)
1. Chapter 1

                I do not own Weiß, wish I did then I would be happy and satisfied with the creation of doing what ever I want with all the characters and do it the legal way. ^_^

_Italics-_ thoughts

Darkness shrouded Aya as he stood looking out his bedroom window. He let out a soft sigh as words from a week ago ran rough shod over his mind._ How could he say that to me? I thought he loved me._ Aya thought as he slowly moved his eyes over to the table holding a gleaming knife…

~One week earlier~

                It was starting to quiet down in the Koneko as it neared closing time. The screaming fangirls were slowly trickling out as either their friends bought something or they realized they would be late for dinner at their own homes. Youji as usual was nowhere to be seen, leaving Aya, Ken, and Omi to do the cleaning up.

                Aya sat at the counter filling out the paper work for the day's sales, while Ken and Omi went about the usual closing up of the store. Little work was being done for Aya though. He found his eyes constantly straying from the ledge book to his beautiful lover Ken. He was eager for the shop to close so he could be in Ken's warm embrace. Silently he berated himself for loosing sigh of his job and continued with his work.

                Feeling a hand on his shoulder broke him from his concentration with the problems in the book. He looked up and was about to glare at the offending hand when he noticed that Ken was the one trying to gain his attention. He gave ken a small smile as the boy looked at him.

                "Aya, everything's closed up. We're just waiting for you. Are you finished yet?" Ken asked him.

                "Hai, I'm finished."

                Closing the book as he stood up, Aya followed ken out of the shop and towards his room. Upon closing the door, Aya wrapped his arms around the younger man.

                "So, what can we do tonight, love?" Aya whispered into his ear.

                "Um, how about we just talk," Ken said unwrapping Aya's arms from him. "Actually, there's something I need to tell you, Aya."

                "Sure, what is it, koi?"

            "It's about us…"

            "What about us, Ken?" Aya asked. A slight chill ran through his body.

            "Well… this is hard for me to say…" Ken began fidgeting while he spoke. "I… I think we need to stop seeing each other."

            Aya stared at Ken for a few seconds then started laughing.

            "Good joke, Ken. Is it April fool's day already?" Aya asked as he moved over to hold Ken again.

            Ken backed away from Aya's embrace. "This is no joke, Aya, I don't love you anymore. Please this is hard enough for me as it is. Don't make it any harder. Now leave please."

            Aya stared at Ken again and saw the truth of the words in the boy's eyes. Aya's face went cold as he let his old mask of iciness fall back into place.

            "Fine, if that's the way you feel then I guess it's over between us, Ken." Aya said softly.

            Aya slowly turned around and made his way towards the door. When he stepped up to the door, he turned around and gave one last look to Ken before he opened it up and silently stalked out of the room.    

            The silence weighed heavily on Aya as he made he way towards his own room. Walking inside he closed the door and walked over to the window and stood there staring at the stars as if they could offer him guidance and protection from his own breaking heart.

            Aya, had no concept of time as the days slowly flowed passed him. When he wasn't working, he stayed in his darkened room staring out the window. Ken's words haunted him continually like a broken record skipping from a scratch in the vinyl. A week went by and he stood there always watching the night sky.

~Present time~

            Aya couldn't bear the pain anymore as he stood there. His eyes glued to the knife as it reflected the moonlight coming through his window. _I can't go on without Ken, _Aya thought as he slowly moved over to pick up the blade. _I need him, more than he realizes, more than even I realized._

Aya picked up the handle of the blade. He kept his gaze towards the stars in the night sky as he pressed the blade against his wrists and slowly dug the knife across his pale skin. He continued to stand there staring out the window while the blood slowly drained out of his body.

            He stood there for hours until finally, his knees couldn't support him any longer and he crashed to the ground with weakness.

            Ken was in the next room when he heard the crash where Aya slept. He ran towards the man's room expecting a burglar trying to break in. He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him in there.

            Aya lay on the floor, his eyes closed, a pool of red blood surrounded him. Ken ran to Aya and saw that the man had cut open his wrists.

            "Youji, Omi, get in here quick and bring the medicine kit!" Ken screamed at the top of his lungs.

            Hearing Ken, Aya opened his eyes a little bit and looked into Ken's eyes. 

            "Ken…" Aya tried to speak but found it hard to talk.

            "Ran, don't talk, they're coming with the kit so we can fix your wrists." Ken said.

            "Don't, Ken." Aya said weakly. "I can't go on without you by my side Ken. Besides, it's too late for me now."

            Aya lifted his blood covered hand and caressed Ken's face leaving a trail of all to red blood on his ex lover's cheek.

            "I love you, Ken…" Aya's voice trailed off as his hand fell limply to the floor.

            Ken heard a crash from behind him and turned around. Omi and Youji stood there. Their eye's full of shock at the sight before them. The medicine kit laid on the floor having fallen from Omi's hands as soon as he entered the room and beheld the sight of Aya lying on the floor with his eyes closed. 

            "Ken-kun! What happened?!" Omi asked.

            "I… I don't know Omi" Ken said in shock while tears poured down his eyes.

Authors notes: God, I feel… I feel like I should kick someone or something… damn songs that give me ideas for fanfictions… anyway If you guys want me to finish this I will but I need reviews otherwise I'm leaving this as the one shot I originally planned on it being. So, if you like it or want it finished, please review it. I'll be ever so grateful. ^_^        Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

             I still don't own Weiß wish I did then as I said before I'd be able to fulfill my greatest fanfiction dreams.

_Italics_- thoughts

            Ken paced the length of the unwholesomely clean waiting room. Only a couple of hours had passed since they had rushed the unconscious and still bleeding Aya to the emergency room. With each passing moment, Ken's anxiety for the red haired man grew as well as his own self-hatred. _Baka_! He mentally screamed at himself. _You really fucked up this time. Telling him you didn't love him, instead of explaining to him that all you wanted was a little bit of time so you could think things out, stupid idiot! This is entirely your fault Ken Hidaka!_

            Ken punched the wall in anger as his mind hurled those accusations repeatedly at him. The resounding thud caused Youji to look towards the brunette.

            "Yo, Kenken, sit down would you? Pacing around like that isn't going to make the doctor magically appear out of nowhere, you know," Youji said as he sat there flicking his lighter on and off. "Besides, if you keep muttering to yourself and punching walls, you'll end up waking the chibi."

            Ken glared at the older man. "Why don't you go out there and flirt with the nurses," he scathingly replied.

            "Hey, calm down, Ken," Youji said. "I know you're worried about Aya. We all are, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

            "Would you two stop arguing," Omi muttered as he sat up. "Has there been any news about Aya-kun yet?"

            "Iie, we haven't heard anything since they took him away, chibi," Youji answered. "Anyway, Ken, do you have any idea as to why Aya would go off and do something as stupid as that?"

            "No… I don't know, Youji…" Ken said shifting his eyes to stare at the floor.

            "Oh, don't give me that 'I don't know' bullshit, Kenken, something happened between you and Aya. Both Omi and I distinctly heard the last few words he said before he passed out. What did you do to him?"

            "It's none of your damn business, Youji," Ken hissed.

            "I think it is our business, since it pushed our frigid leader over the edge…" Youji started out saying  but was interrupted by the sound of someone coughing.

            They looked up with a start and saw a young woman standing in the doorway.

            "I'm sorry for the interruption, I'm Doctor Garrison. Are you the gentlemen that brought Mr. Fujimiya in?" she asked while walking completely into the room.

            "Hai, we are," Omi answered. "How is he, doctor?"

            "Well," she began. "If you hadn't of brought him in as soon as you did, I would have had the terrible duty of informing you that he was no longer alive, but seeing as how he missed the major arteries within his wrists… I'd say he has a good chance of surviving. Also he is suffering from a mild contusion of the brain."

            "Is he awake yet?" Ken blurted out quickly.

            "Yes, he's awake right now."

            "Are we allowed to see him? What room is he in?"

            "Whoa, calm down a second there, kid," Youji said to Ken.

            "You'll be able to see him soon," she said. "First though, there's something I would like to discuss with you gentlemen."

            "Go right ahead, beautiful," Youji said, while flashing her with his sexiest smile.

            Ken and Omi rolled their eyes at the playboy's normal routine of flirtation.

            "Well, to begin with, in America, we handle suicide cases like these with informing the police and our residential psychiatrist. I don't know how things are handled here, since I just moved to this country, but I get the feeling that if I did any one of these things the situation would end up being worse off. What I would like for you three to do is try talking to Mr. Fujimiya and see if you can get him to tell you all about what's happening," she said ignoring Youji's smile. "Also I think it would be wise if he stayed here a few more days to recover a bit more of his strength."

            "We can see him though, right?" Ken asked anxiously.

            "Yes, you can see him now, if you would like to," she said smiling at the young boy. "He's in room 506. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other patients that I need to check up on."

            Ken ran out of the waiting room, Omi and Youji not to far behind him. He was eager to see Aya and could hardly wait to apologize to him for being the moron he was. He was in such a hurry to see the older man, that at first he passed right by the room.

            "Ken-kun, the room's right here," Omi called out to the speeding young man.

            Ken turned around and walked to where Omi and Youji had stopped. Ken slowly  reached over and opened the door.

Author's notes: I know stopping it off again and don't worry I will continue it this time. I couldn't leave Aya dead either… it's bad enough I killed Youji in a song fic that I wrote… Killing Aya would completely throw me over the deep end. Anyway, I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. You guys made me feel so happy. Please review again. I like them. =) I also hope that this chapter is to your liking also.


	3. Chapter 3

            I don't own Weiß. I still wish I did because like always I would have more creative freedom than this… unless it came to drawing….

_Italics- _thoughts as usual

            Aya drifted aimlessly through a darkened void. His thoughts were a jumbled turmoil as he fell steadily within the never ending abyss. He continued to descend for what seemed like an eternity when he finally came to a stop. He gazed down to see what had halted his progression. An endless field of stars lay below his feet, causing the red head to feel slightly dizzy at their sight. _So, this is hell_, thought his mind when the turmoil from within died.

            He looked around to gain better knowledge of his surroundings and to stop himself from looking down. Everywhere was blackness, except for in the distance. A bright white light flared like a beacon guiding him homeward. As he stood there taking in his surroundings, a figure appeared out of nowhere.

            Reiji Takatori stood there smirking at Aya.

            "So, what do we have here? Why, it's the mighty Ran Fujimiya. What are you doing here? Oh, wait, I remember now. You committed suicide," he taunted Aya. "What? Couldn't handle life after you finally extracted your revenge on me?"

            "Takatori…" Aya growled low in his throat as he glared at the man who had once destroyed his life.  
            "I should have killed you when I had the chance, back then. By the way, how's your sister doing? Has she awakened from her coma yet?" He said off handedly.

            Aya clenched his fists in anger and lunged at the still smirking figure of Takatori. As he was about to connect his fist to his deceased enemy's face, Aya felt himself pass right through the grinning man.

            Reiji let out a bark of laughter at Aya's failed attempt at harming him.

            Aya stared at Takatori in surprise. _I… went straight through him. How's that possible?_ He asked himself. Something dawned within his mind. _Is spending eternity with him my punishment for being Weiß?_

            "You flatter yourself too much, Fujimiya," Takatori said in disgust. "You don't even deserve being near me."

            Aya looked at his enemy again. _So it seems like he can read my mind_, he thought as he studied the man again.

            "Of course I can read your mind, you moron," Takatori said heatedly. He smiled again. "You never answered my question, though. How is your sister doing?"

            Aya's teeth ground with frustration as he prepared to strike the smiling man once more.

            "It's none of your damn business, how my sister is," Aya snarled out as he charged at him again. This time, instead of passing right through Takatori, he misjudged the power of his punch and fell off balance, landing face down on the floor.

            Reiji let out another bark of laughter. "You're so pathetic, haven't you realized by now, that no matter what you do, you can't harm me. I created you after all, gave you life. There's nothing you can do to get rid of me. I'm a part of you."

            Aya sat up and glared at the old man. The fire burning within the depths of his violet eyes grew larger as did his anger. His eyes widened as Takatori disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

            Aya stood up and started to brush himself off. He stopped when he realized how asinine it was, since there was no dust on him. He glanced around once more, to make sure that Takatori wouldn't jump out at him. Since he was alone still, he found his gaze being drawn to the white light.

            Unconscious of his actions, Aya started to head towards the light. Walking towards the light it grew brighter and bigger with each passing step he took. As he continued his trek towards the light, an outline of a figure appeared within the distance abruptly blocking his path to the light.

            He caught sight of the shape and slowed down, mentally and physically preparing him if it just happened to be Takatori coming back for another round of "taunt the Fujimiya". The distance between the two figures decreased. After a while, Aya could make out a distinct shape about the figure. It was obviously lacking the shape of the man who had tried to browbeat Aya earlier.

            It was a slender young woman around the age of 18. Blackish-purple hair hung around her shoulders in two pigtails. Aya gasped slightly as recognition passed through him stopping him in his tracks.

            "Aya," he whispered her name as he looked at her.

            "Ran-niichan," she said to him. "What have you done to yourself? Why have you dishonored our family so?"

            "Aya, I can explain," Ran began. "I only wished to pay Takatori back for the suffering he caused you and me."

            "I'm not talking about that, onii-chan," she said. "I'm talking about that." She pointed at Aya's wrists.

            He glanced down at where she was pointing and noticed the previously unseen slashes that ran along his wrists. There was a slow trickle of blood coming from them. After gazing at them in comprehension for a few minutes, he looked back up at his sister.

            "Aya…" Ran tried to begin, but couldn't. A thought flashed in his mind. _Aya's dead? When did this happen? How long have I been dead?_ He looked at his sister, disbelief flashing in his eyes. "No this isn't true, your not dead Aya."

            "How do you know that onii-chan? You could have been falling for days, weeks, months or even years. Time has no meaning within this realm. This is the halfway point between life and death. Below us is life the unending starry field and above us is death the eternal blackness consuming our souls."

            "I don't understand," Ran said as he looked at her.

            "I was afraid of that, onii-chan," she said. "Right now you are in between life and death. You must decide which way you are to go. You can go back to what was once your life, back to the killing, back to the one who holds your sanity within his grasp, or you can completely forsake them all and spend eternity with in this blackness. Your mind your only comfort in the unending cycle of death, waiting to be reborn once again. With this last choice though, there is no promise of being near the ones you loved ever again. That is for the fates to decide."

            "What if I don't believe in fates or in destiny?" he asked.

            "That is for you to believe, onii-chan," she answered. "I'm not the one to decide which you should and should not believe in."

            "Aa."

            "It's time for me to go now," she said softly. "Remember choose wisely the path upon which to take."

            Ran watched as his sister disappeared from sight. Swallowing back the tears, he thought back over what she had said to him. _What have I to live for? Killing? What makes that worth living?_ He asked himself as he cast his thoughts back, searching for what could possibly give him a reason to continue living. One person flashed through his mind, Ken. Ken smiling, laughing, laying in bed asleep with his arms wrapped around Aya.

            Aya stared at the spot vacated by his sister. Comprehension dawned on him. He realized then what he should decided. He raced towards the light and prayed to whatever gods heard him that he made the right decision.

            Aya slowly opened his eyes and heard in someone speaking.

            "Doctor I think he's waking up," someone said besides him.

            Aya felt the rustle of someone moving closer to him. His eyes opened fully and saw a young woman standing over him.

            "Ah, good to see you awake Mr. Fujimiya, I'm Doctor Garrison," she said. "I'm just going to give you a run down on how you are here. You tried to commit suicide, you missed your major arteries so you'll be all right on that account. You also experienced a mild concussion from the fall. Now I must go inform your friends."

            She walked out of the room leaving Aya alone.

            Aya lay there staring up at the ceiling. As he lay there, he thought over the dream he had. Minutes passed as he rested on the bed. He was about to fall back asleep when he heard muffled sounds coming from outside his door. He turned his eyes towards the door waiting for the person outside to come in.

Author's… Ok screw this I'm a woman for the sake of the gods, so to start over again.

Authoress' notes: Heh, gomen for this cliff hanger, I just didn't want this chapter to be TOO long. Yes the next chapter will have those two talking and some. Anyway, I still wish to thank everyone who has reviewed… and I lost a few reviewers!!!! ~cries~ ah well hopefully I won't loose anymore. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter to. Thanks again for reading. 


	4. Chapter 4

            Do I still need to say the usual disclaimer? I mean haven't we already been through this more than one time? Bah, oh well, for those of you who have forgotten there is no possible way that I own Weiß. That is unless the owner gives it to me but that in all its likely hood will never happen. ~pouts~

_Italics- _thoughts as usual

            As Ken opened up the door, he was pushed aside by Omi. The youngest member's eagerness to see the hospitalized red head caused Ken a momentary swell of nervousness at the prospect of seeing his one time lover. Ken glanced towards Youji and saw him chuckling at the enthusiasm shown by the young assassin. Motioning Youji to go on ahead of him, he almost missed seeing the blonde raise a questioning eyebrow at him. Ignoring the implied question, he waited as the oldest member gave up on trying to figure out what happened and walked into the room. Ken followed behind him.

            As he walked into the hospital room, he looked around it. The room was clean and white and shone more so than the waiting room they were previously in. He slowly let his eyes drift over to the bed that held the red head. Aya lie there, his skin was an even paler shade than was usual. His arms lie limply at his sides and clean white bandages were wrapped around his wrists. Those two things the only outward sign of what the man had tried to do to himself.

            Ken held back a sob at the sight of his former lover. He resisted the urge to run to Aya and beg for the red head's forgiveness. He knew he couldn't do that since Omi and Youji were there in the room with him. Throwing his gaze to the floor, Ken walked over to a chair and sat down. He sat there studying his shoes as Omi tried starting up a conversation with their stoic leader.

            "Aya-kun, how are you feeling?" Omi asked.

            "Fine," Aya answered not even looking at the boy. He had his gaze set on Ken just as soon as the three of them stepped into the room. He frowned slightly when he realized that his young ex lover was keeping his eyes pinned to his shoes, refusing to meet his gaze.

            Silence descended on the room after that first opening question. Aya lie there, thinking about what had happened between the two and the reasons as to why he had came back when a voice shook him from his contemplation. He glanced over at where the sound was coming from and saw it was Omi trying to speak again.

            "Aya-kun, did the doctor tell you everything?" Omi asked.

            "Yes," he answered.

            "So then you know you'll be staying here for a few days, ne?"

            Aya glanced at the boy and shook his head slightly.

            "She also was wanting us to talk to you about what happened. Do you want to tell us?" Omi asked.

            "Yeah, Aya what made you go off and do something that stupid?" Youji added in. "We tried asking Kenken over here but he's closed mouth on the subject."

            "…"

            Ken glanced up at the mentioning of his name and looked at the red head lying in the bed. He quickly looked back down as he noticed violet eye's staring directly at his. Shuffling his feet in nervousness at the penetrating stare Aya had given him.

            Hours went by unnoticed as Ken kept his eyes to the floor. He ignored once again the conversations that were being held between Omi and Youji.

            Aya laid there, occasionally added in comments here and there when questions where being thrown to him. He avoided questions that led to why he did what he did. From time to time, his eye would stray over to Ken. He fought back the urge to let a sigh out. He couldn't understand what was wrong with the man whom he had fallen in love with. Aya knew, that when he walked in the room, that the boy wished to speak with him, but for the life of him couldn't figure out why.

            A knocking on the door followed by a nurse walking in stopped the boys from their talking.

            "Visiting hours, will be up in 15 minutes," She said before turning to leave.

            Omi and Youji stood up and got ready to leave.

            "Yo, Kenken, you coming with us?" Youji asked when he realized the boy made no move to leave.

            Ken glanced up at Youji. "I'll catch up to you."

            Youji shrugged and walked out the door. Omi followed him after saying goodbye to Aya and giving Ken a smile. The door closed with a soft click.

            Silence reigned in the room as Ken continued to sit in the chair staring at the floor. Finally, after a few minutes Aya spoke up.

            "Well, did you want to speak to me or something?" He asked.

            Ken glanced at Aya startled that the red head began the conversation first.

            "Um… uh… I just wanted to tell you something Aya," He stuttered nervously.

            "What?"

            "I… um… I'msorryforbeingsuchajerkandlieingtoyou," he let out in a rush.

            "Could you repeat that I didn't quite catch what you said, Ken," Aya asked.

            "I said I'm sorry for being such a jerk and lying to you," He repeated slowly.

            Aya looked shocked. "You lied to me? How did you lie to me?"

            "I lied when I said I never wanted to see you again… I know I should have told you the truth but I… was afraid of what you would say and how you would see it." Ken said hanging his head.

            "Then what was the truth?"

            "I… just wanted time to think things out. To find out where the relationship was heading, how long it might last…"

            "So you lied to me about it?" Aya asked his voiced hardening slightly.

            "Yeah…"

            "Now you expect me to forgive you?"

            Ken flinched at the coldness in Aya's voice then nodded his head.

            "You know, Ken, there was a reason that I'm still alive." Aya began speaking softly. "I could have just given up on life, but someone made me realize that I needed to think before I just laid down and died. I came back for you, Ken."

            Ken looked up at the red head and saw a smile on his face.

            "You forgive me then?" He asked softly.

            "Hai, I do."

            "You are after all the reason I came back. I may not be able to live without you, but I also can't bear dieing without you."

            Ken walked over to the bed holding Aya.

            "Can we start over then?" He asked.

            Aya smiled and tried to pull the boy into him embrace but winced at the pain from his wrists. Ken caught the idea of what he was doing and hugged his lover.

            A cough at the door broke them apart.

            "I'm sorry but visiting hours are now over." A nurse said standing in the doorway.

            Ken pouted at this but nodded his head in acknowledgement to the woman. He walked to the door. Turning around he gave a lingering look at the man then left.

Author's Notes: Well this is finally done except for the epilogue I'm going to do… it'll be short and sweet. Awww isn't that lovely, ne? I just wanted to thank everyone who's read this and reviewed it. Plus anyone who HASN'T reviewed ~sniffle~ ah well you win some  you loose some. Thanks though you guys.


	5. Epilogue

            Do I still need to say the usual disclaimer? I mean haven't we already been through this more than one time? Bah, oh well, for those of you who have forgotten there is no possible way that I own Weiß. That is unless the owner gives it to me but that in all its likely hood will never happen. ~pouts~

_Italics- _thoughts as usual

            Darkness hung over a figure as he stood looking out the window into the star filled sky. His arms wrapped in white bandages. Gazing at the stars he let his mind drift back to what had happened a few days ago. A sound caught his attention and he turned to look towards his bed. His lover lay on the bed mumbling in his sleep and reaching out for the figure that should be accompanying him in slumber. The man smiled slightly at the one in the bed and turned back to staring at the stars.

            He stood there for hours when a tap on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts.

            "Ran, why aren't you in bed." Ken asked softly.

            "I couldn't sleep just yet, koi."

            "You should be back in bed. You're still weak and just recently got out of the hospital."

            "Hai, I will in a moment. I just wanted to say thank you to the stars and to another person."

            "Oh, may I ask who?"

            "I'll tell you another time."

            Ken shook his head but didn't head for the bed yet. He moved over to Aya and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. He received a questioning look from Aya.

            "I can't sleep either so I'll stay here till your ready to sleep." Ken said.

            Aya nodded slightly and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. He looked over at the man and caught sight of something on the table. Walking to the table, he picked it up. A knife covered in blood was being held in his hands.

            Ken looked over at Aya curiously and saw the blade being held in his hand.

            "Oh, I forgot to put that away," he said sheepishly. "I'll take it in the morning."

            Aya shook his head and laid the knife back down.

            "Iie, leave it there," he said.

            Ken shrugged. "Alright, lets go back to bed now."

            "Alright."

            Walking over to the bed, they climbed in. Ken laid his head atop of Aya's chest. He drifted asleep  to the sound of Aya's beating heart.

            Aya listened as Ken's breathing started to slow down signaling that the boy had fallen asleep. He ran his hand through his lover's hair as he let the rhythmic flowing of the boys breathing calm him into a deep dreamless sleep.

The end. ^_^

Author's notes:… Hm I'm tempted to put the little rant in here of what I wanted to say about suicide… I think I won't though anyway… I just wanted to thank everyone who's read this yet again. Yes, Mike, thank you for pre reading this and repeatedly telling me people would like this… ANYWAY, I think I might rewrite out chapter four… I'm not sure yet… I kind of think it sucks… but then again that's my opinion and I never think anything I write is good enough, but to move along. I wanted to thank everyone again. Arigatou and Ja matte ne!


End file.
